Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Devil May Cry
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The second story of the Great Demon Lord Saga. Our heroes soon arrive to a city that is covered with demons of all shapes and sizes with the biggest one making heroes look like villains. Will they be able to stop him and the demon lord?
1. Prologue: Head Demon

Limbo City, a place ruled by fear and control. Residing over it all is the the infamous demon, Mundus. Inside his famous high-rise, he and his wife lilith have just wrapped up dealings with the president of their dimension. But to everyone of Limbo City, he's better known as Kyle Ryder, a philanthropist billionaire and owner of the Virility soft drink and Raptor News Network.

"Yes. We have a deal Mr. President, and dont go back on your word." Mundus said, hanging up.

His intercom then blinked and turned on. "Sir, a Mr. Flux is here with your package." his assistant said.

"Excellent, send him in." he said hanging up with Flux entering with a crate.

"There's my number one customer." Flux said smiling. "I have the 'thing' you wanted." He opened the package revealing an Orange Lantern.

"Belive me, it wasn't easy getting this thing. There was still one of those freaks left alive. Thank god I lost him. Now, about my payment." he said.

"Yes. The weapons you requested." Mundus said, snapping his fingers. Several men in suits then walked in with a crate of weapons. "You know me so well. And yet they still call you a demon, I'll never figure it out."

"It's because you and I are a lot alike. We want it all." Mundus said. "Isn't that right, Barbamon?"

Flux then began to change into a large demon like creature with a staff, long nose, sharp teeth, robes and red wings. "It was easy to fool that orange lantern into thinking I was Flux. He so wanted they won't bother questioning it." he said stroking his beard. "Still, I am the Great Demon Lord of Greed, so the color of Orange is my specialty. Now, I must ask, why did you want this lantern?"

"Because it holds incredible power. According to the legends on the Planet Okaara, even the mightiest of heroes succumbed to this power. Larfleeze was the only one who could keep it in check and guard it, but he still used it's power for, less interesting means." Mundus said.

"Yes. Collecting anything he finds on that small little planet of his. But not to worry, he's so preoccupied with finding Flux, he'll never get the truth."

"So true." Mundus said. Just then he felt a disturbance. "What is it, my love?" Lilith asked her husband. "I just felt...a disturbance in my city." Mundus said. "Dante, he's alive."

"The son of the traitor, Sparda? I thought he would have perished by now." Barbamon said.

"So have I, but he's very persistent. Lilith, get one of our hunters on it. And Barbamon, you might want to stick around for this."

"Of course. Its not every day you witness the death of a known half-blood." Barbamon said. "One small problem though, if these Heroes I've heard so much about catch wind, they may want to help. They've already dealt with Laylamon previously. It never even occurred to any of us that a demon lord could be killed. Its never been done."

"Trust me, Barbamon, when my Hunter is done with Dante, you and the rest of your comrades won't have to deal with a thing." Mundus said.

"You better be right, Mundus. And if all goes well, we might consider giving you Laylamon's old seat." Barbamon said stroking his beard. 


	2. Dante the Demon Hunter

We open up our story on the decks of the Star Speeder. The heroes were just going about their business on board as Jexi and Hope were talking.

"Okay. Thanks to an anonymous tip, we think we know where we can find the next demon lord." Jexi said pointing to a picture of a city.

"Its called Limbo City. Word has it, it's crawling with demons. It's a good place to start searching." Hope said. "But first, let's announce a new member I've selected." Regarding the jump battle tournament, I would like to announce we've added one of Ichigo's teammates. Please welcome aboard Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Ichigo asked Hope.

"I've watched it too along with all your hero friends." Hope replied.

"Well, it seemed like a good way to spread the word about the team." Jexi said. "And seeing as you know Oga so well, we thought maybe we could get you two back together. Still haven't gotten ahold of Hiei, though."

"He's not going to go for it. Trust me." Ichigo said.

"Regardless, I'm glad I get to be working together again with you, Ichigo. Just like old times." Oga said, and Baby Beel looking around the ship, decided to crawl down and explore.

"Anyway, us working together isn't the only reason Baby Beel and I came aboard. I'm looking for one of those demon lords too." Oga said.

"Which one? Theres still six of em' left." Ichigo said.

"I won't say until I see him again."Oga said before noticing Beel was gone. "Crap! Where'd that kid go?"

"There he is!" Chopper said pointing to the child and running over to pick him up. "There. No problem." he said proudly before Beel pushed a button, opening a door underneath him with both of them falling through. "That was the escape hatch. He just dumped himself and Chopper into the city." Jexi said.

"Ah, dammit. My friends back home are gonna kill me if Beel gets lost." Oga said.

"No worries. There's a small tracking device in Choppers fur. We hid it there from the time he was hiding in the woods back in Past Kadic." Jeremy said.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how much Baby Beel means. He's the son of a Demon, for crying out loud."

"Well, we can track him as soon as we land outside the city… wait, did you say demon?!" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Another reason why this guy wanted me to join." Oga said pointing to Hope. "Beel's the son of the demon Beelzebub."

Meanwhile, in the sky above the city, Chopper and Beel were free falling. "This isn't how I wanted to go! I need some sort of cushion or something!" Chopper shouted. "Oh wait. I am some sort of cushion. Guard Point!" he shouted becoming a large ball of fur, landing in an amusement park with Beel bouncing atop of him.

Beel cooed as Chopper put him in his rucksack. "Now you stay here and dont cause any more trouble while I figure out where we are." Chopper said, and then noticed a familiar girl with a red hood.

"I know her. She saved me before. Ruby!" he shouted running toward her.

"Oh! Chopper!" Ruby said. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"You too, Ruby. So, who are these other girls?" Chopper asked, noticing three other girls.

"Oh, right. We left Avia so quickly, I never introduced you. This is Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and my big sister, Yang Xiao-Long." Ruby said.

"Wow! So, they're just like you?" Chopper asked.

"That's not exactly right." Weiss said. "We are entirely different from one another, and possess different talents."

"But we are still a team." Blake said. "Together we form team RWBY, with Ruby as our leader."

"Ruby, how do you even know this little raccoon anyway?" Yang asked.

"I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted.

"Yeah, he's a reindeer, hard to belive right? And I know him because I saved him after I was captured." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I was stuck in a tree with several bears going after me. She saved me and chased them off." Chopper explained. "So, what have you girls been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much, just saving the world from a White Fang Terrorist and a whole horde of Grimm." Ruby said. "But we wanted to take some time off before the Vytal tournament, so we decided to come here."

"Yeah. An amusement park here in Limbo City." Blake explained.

"Limbo City?" Chopper asked in shock, remember the talk of demons in the city. "You girls can't be here right now, this city is dangerous!"

"Dangerous how?" Weiss asked, before being knocked over by Oga. "Watch where youre going, you ruffian!"

"Oh, sorry, just looking for… oh, there you are, Chopper!" Oga said.

"You jerk!" Chopper said going into heavy point and punching Oga. "You gotta look after your kid better! I almost died!"

"Technically he's not mine. I'm just looking after him." Oga said.

"I don't care! You're looking after him, he's your responsibility. You're just lucky no kind of trouble is…" Chopper started before smelling something. "I smell a woman, and she's looking for someone Important."

Suddenly, Beel got excited and jumped out of chopper's backpack and onto Oga's shoulder.

"Huh? You sense something too, buddy?" Oga said. "Well, lead the way!"

The two, followed by Ruby and her team, came to a trailer in the middle of the Amusement Park and found the Hooded girl knocking on the door. Out of the door came a young man, with no clothes on.

"EEK! Put some clothes on before you come out!" Weiss shouted at the man.

"I think I've seen that guy somewhere before." Oga said.

"Dante, you have to listen to me. There's no time to lose. You left a trail, now he's coming for you." The girl said.

"Who's coming after me?" Dante asked.

"A hunter demon." she told him.

All of a sudden, the sky started to turn red. They looked into the ocean to see a creature swimming toward them. "Is that...a demon?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. A hunter demon." Oga said.

"Daaaante…" It groaned.

"He's dragging you all into Limbo. It's too late, youre all gonna have to fight your way out." the girl said starting to disappear.

"Demon Scum." Dante said.

The hunter demon roared, and limbo fully formed around them. Black substances started to form on the park, distorting the land around them into freakish shapes.

"Shit, back In limbo." Dante said. "Bad day for a hangover."

The creature then fired a claw like weapon at Dante, who dodged it as the trailer got hit instead.

"Get your filthy claw off my trailer!"

The demon pulled back on the weapon, pulling the trailer with it. The group barely dodged, Dante jumping back inside as he put on black jeans, boots, and a tank top before crashing out the other side.

"Missed." he said as the demon dove under the water and swam underneath the pier.

"He's so cool." Chopper said looking at him.

"He's just nothing but a delinquent, that's what he is." Weiss said.

"Scuse' me, but do I know any of you?" Dante asked the group.

"No, but we should probably be going now." Chopper said pointing to several demons forming from the dark blackness, Lesser Stygians.

Dante's back glowed, revealing a symbol on it. It then flashed to reveal a double edged sword.

"Time for a little Rebellion." Dante said as he flexed his shoulders. Ruby and her team got out their weapons, Chopper went into Kung Fu Point and Oga raised his fists. The group quickly beat back the demons who appeared, but after so, they saw two guns suspended from a telephone line. "My guns?" Dante questioned.

"Those look weird. They aren't like any pistols I've ever seen." Ruby said.

The hunter soon appeared again, firing his claw onto the docks and pulling back, pulling up the dock from behind them. "Oh, crap. Run!" Oga shouted as they began running. They quickly jumped up and Ruby grabbed the two pistols, throwing them to Dante.

"Ebony, Ivory, I missed you Girls." Dante said holding them. Just then, some flying demons appeared just off the docks. "Perfect. A little target practice." Dante said, and fired the pistols repeatedly. Ruby and the others joined in, firing their weapons at the Bathos.

"Nice shooting, tex." Dante said to the girls as the Bathos disappeared.

As they pressed on, they saw the spirit like version of the girl. "Dante!" she called out before he pointed his guns at her. "I'm not a demon! My name is Kat."

"How come we can see you, then?" Dante asked.

"I'm a psychic, a medium. I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you, but I'm not actually in Limbo." Kat said.

"So if he shoots, will he hurt you?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. Anything done here in Limbo has an effect in the real world." Kat said.

"And the only way to get out is to beat whatever Demon dragged you in here in the first place." Dante added.

"You can't fight the hunter. He's not your average demon." Kat said. "Follow me, now."

"You think we can trust her?" Chopper asked.

"If she wanted to betray us, she would have done it by now." Oga said. "I'd say that qualifies as trustworthy enough."

After some walking, they came to a ferris wheel where the hunter tried to attack the group with it.

"Is that my Coat? How did it get up there?" Dante said, seeing said coat attached to a car. The ferris wheel rolled towards them. "You gotta be kidding me." Oga said as they ran. Dante however jumped on the ferris wheel, cut his way through, and grabbed his coat, putting it on. "Let's keep going!" Blake shouted as the demon appeared on a tall tower with his weapon aimed at them.

Back in the real world, the loose ferris wheel had just been announced on the news. "Breaking News! We go live to our Eye in the Sky. Steve, I cant believe what I'm seeing!" Said a newsman.

"What the heck is happening down there?" Hope asked as they group watched from a TV monitor. "No clue. But I have an idea your new recruit is behind it." Zoro said to him.

In limbo, the group had almost made it to the exit. "I can see a way out! Were home free!" Chopper said. But before they could reach the exit, a wall was put in front of it as the boardwalk ripped upward, forming an arena of sorts. "Looks like big and ugly isn't finished just yet." Yang said.

The hunter appeared and drew a serrated knife. Dante and team RWBY fired their weapons, but had little effect. "Great. He's bulletproof, now what?" Oga asked.

"Easy. We create a weak spot." Kat said as she held a lit molotov cocktail. She threw it at the demon, its face catching on fire. "There. Now you can fight him." Kat said as the Hunter's face became distorted. "It won't be easy, though. Hunters are brutal fighters."

"So are we." Dante said drawing his sword.

Heroes VS Hunter Demon

The hunter began the fight by slashing his knife at the heroes. Yang jumped onto it's face and fired her Ember Celica onto it, punch after punch.

"Okay, time to show these guys what I can do." Oga said. "Let's go, Beel!" he shouted. Beel cooed in reply. Oga charged in and punched the hunter in the face, staggering it.

"You're holding youre head too high in front of the son of a Demon King. I'm gonna make you grovel!" Oga said.

"Son… of a demon?" Dante said, getting a flash of memory.

"So, you are a demon's heir?" the hunter asked. "Then I must kill you as well."

"No way in hell youre laying a hand on Baby Beel. I'm protecting him as a Man, but to do that I have to fight as a Man! Which means, I cant lose even once!" Oga said. HIs fist suddenly glowed via an emblem. "Zebul Blast!" The same emblem then appeared on the demon's face, following with an explosion. Ruby then took this chance, digging her scythe into the hunter and running up an invisible wall, firing her sniper rifle attachment. The hunter took four shots to the neck until his head finally gave way with a slice from Ruby, blood falling out like rose petals.

"My turn!" Chopper shouted, taking out a Rumble ball and eating it, entering Monster Point. "Cloven Rose Palm!" he shouted, smashing the demon into the ground with his palm. As the demon was pinned, Dante walked up to it with sword in hand.

"Sons of Sparda and Beelzebub…. Beware." he began.

"Son of who?" Dante asked.

"They know of all of you now. You are dead...like your pathetic mother." the hunter demon said.

"Pathetic mother? I dont know who my mother is, but if you're calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the first." Dante said, slashing the demon's face, finishing it.

"That was scary." Chopper said, returning to normal. THey looked around to see the completely destroyed park. "Wow. We really did a number on this place." Yang said looking around.

"We better book it before the police arrive." Oga said as Limbo faded away. "You two, come back with us to the ship, we got questions that we need answering." Hope shouted to Dante and Kat as the group arrived.

"Like for starters, what did you do to this place? You were only separated for thirty minutes!" Jexi yelled.

"Yeah, about that…" Oga started, but then a car rolled up.

"If you want answers, take it up with my boss." Kat said getting into the car.

"Well, looks like we're following the mystery lady." Aladdin said as the team got into the convoy.


	3. Memories

The secret underground base of The Order. Here, our heroes have ventured down into the unknown to meet the so-called, "terrorists" by the people.  
"So, I finally see the prophesized heroes in person." a man in a black and blue coat with a hat said. "I am called Virgil, and I lead The Order."

"Virgil? I've heard of you." Jexi said. "You're some big name in the underground. Someone who gets his way by any means necessary."

"Oh, you must be talking the about the other me." Virgil said

"Other me?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, this world is split between two spaces, on two different time lines." Hope explained.

"Oh, so that's why I remember Dante's name." Oga said. "He was a big time demon hunter who was known to slay things bigger than himself. He also runs this "Devil may Cry" agency, which I guess is his job. But this one doesn't have white hair."

"White hair? Not in a million years." Dante said.

"Anyway, my associate Kat tells me you want information. Well, I can give it to you." Virgil said. "The purpose of The Order is to release this world from the clutches of the demons. They've cast an illusion on Limbo city, and they've marked us as the villains." he said. "Yeah. We've noticed several of them in the city, but no one else seems to notice them." Natsu said. "Why is that?"

"Humans are misguided by false images. Greed, terror, fear. The demons feed off that and bend Humans to their will." Virgil explained.

"So you started an organization to help deal with them." Hope summarized.

"Yes. Exactly, and our primary target is this man." Virgil said, showing a man on screen.

"That's Kyle Ryder. That billionaire on TV." Dante said.

"In reality, he is actually Mundus, a very powerful demon. He runs Limbo City as his personal Kingdom." Vergil said.

"Is he the guy we're looking for?" Hope asked.

"Well, I'm getting a vibe from him, but it's not like when we fought Laylamon." Jexi explained.

"That's because who you're really after is him." Virgil said, showing a bearded man on another screen. "This is Barbamon, the demon lord of Greed. You could say he is even greed itself. Recently he stole the powerful Orange Lantern from Larfleeze and gave it to Mundus, which leads us to believe the two are working together."

"Very likely. These demon lords are attracted to powerful beings for some reason. They manipulate them into doing their bidding so they can take the world later on." Hope said.

"Mundus knows that, and he's not easily swayed." Virgil said.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to wherever these two are hiding and kick both their asses!" Luffy shouted.

"Not just yet. We still need to deal with some key things. Recently, a secret informant came to us and is willing to reveal them to us." Vergil said pointing to a figure covered in a trench coat and hat. "Call me Dark Throat." he said with a disguised voice. "Now, for reasons of protection, I think it would be best if my identity stayed secret for now."

"Okay, whaddya got?" Yang asked.

"First is this." he said showing a picture of a soda. "Virility. A top selling soft drink which in reality is brainwashing these people. It's being made with a succubus. Get rid of it and the drink is done for."

"Second is this man." he said showing a photo of a newscaster.

"Bob Barbas. He's the newscaster from the Raptor News Network" Dante said.

"In reality, he's a demon under Mundus's employ. His job is to make sure Mundus gets good publicity while outing anyone seeking to harm his rep. Kill him and Mundus loses his propaganda source."

"So, let me get this straight. We knock out this soft drink plant and the news guy, and that'll weaken Mundus enough to kill him directly?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Also, it will start waking humans to the truth." Vergil said. "Thank you, Dark Throat. You may go for now."

"Of course." Dark Throat said as he headed out the door. Once the coast was clear, he removed his hat and cloak to reveal himself as Flux. "I can't believe I just helped them...again. But I can't have some demon soiling my name." he said. "Better but out of this for now. If that Demon Lord framed me for stealing the Orange Lantern, then I gotta lay low."

"Okay, so where do we start?" Pit asked.

"Before we go after these places, there's someplace I need to take Dante." Vergil said.

Said place was a deserted mansion on the outskirts of town. "What will we find here?" Robin asked.

"Dante's memories. You see, Sparda wasn't a traitor for any old reason"Vergil began.

"I heard it was because he had relations with an angel." Pit said.

"Exactly. That angel was named Eva. If youre an angel yourself, you know that the forces of heaven and hell were in an Infinite war with each other." Vergil stated.

"I know. Lady Palutena told me about the wars. Lots of angels and demons lost their lives in the conflict." Pit said. "After a while, Sparda and Eva fell in love with each other, and I heard it was forbidden for the two races to marry one another. But the the two broke that rule and sired two children. Their blood was that of a very rare race. Nephilim, a hybrid of both angel and demon."

"Exactly." Vergil said. "It may seem shocking to you. But as it turns out, Dante and I are those Children you speak of."

"I thought something was off." Chopper said. "When I smelled you, Dante, it didn't seem human at all."

"This doesn't make any sense, how can I be a son of a demon and an angel?" Dante asked.

"You'll know once you journey the house and recover your memories." Virgil said. "I would come, but I already acquired mine."

"Can we go in with him?" Hope asked.

"Afraid not. This is something for him to do alone." Vergil explained. "Kat, prepare the circle."

Kat took out a can of spray paint and started painting a circle. "With this, you can phase in and out of Limbo without being dragged in." She explained.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Dante said. But, as the circle started to glow, Aladdin rushed on to it as Dante started to disappear.

"Aladdin! What're you doing?" Alibaba said. But it was too late, both dante and Aladdin disappeared into limbo. "Bring him back!" Alibaba shouted.

"I can't. The circle only works twice in an area. They have to come back on their own." Kat said.

"Argh, that stupid kids gonna get himself killed!" Gray said.

Inside limbo, Aladdin was looking around the strange terrain. "So this is Limbo, huh." he said. He then entered the house, demons inside not paying attention to him, when he found Dante fighting a Death Knight behind a Defaced Photo of Sparda. Dante had just slayed the knight before walking back to the portrait.

"So, thats your dad." Aladdin said. Dante turned around, guns drawn and noticed him.

"Virgil said I needed to do this alone. Why are you here?" Dante asked him.

"Well, I've never been in Limbo before, so I jumped in as soon as you did." Aladdin explained.

"I dont think that's the only reason." Dante said.

"Youre right. I know what it's like to not know who you really are. I've been searching out other Djinn to tell me who I am and where I'm from. But even when I had Ugo, he never gave me any straight answers, and not even Amon or Paimon did." Aladdin said, "So please, let me help you figure out who you are." Aladdin begged.

"Fine." Dante said, putting his guns away. "But I'm not a babysitter, so you better take care of yourself."

Dante then walked up to the portrait to notice a red spot on it. As he touched it, red and black tendrils coursed up his arm and onto his back. His sword then began to change into that of a red axe. It was shaped like a curved sickle, with sharp rows of teeth. As dante opened his eyes the name of the weapon came into his mind: Arbiter.

"Well, that's new." Dante said, hefting the axe.

"Maybe it's because of your Nephilim nature." Aladdin said, before another death knight appeared. "We've got company. Let's take it out for a test run." Dante said drawing the axe.

The axe smashed onto the the demons shield with a loud clang, destroying it after a few hits. Aladdin then used Blazing Palms to finish it off, slamming it into a wall while on fire.

"So that weapon is used for taking out shields better." Aladdin said.

"Yeah. Guess it is. Think I'll hold on to it for a while." Dante said putting it back.

After finding a relic of Sparda's they were dragged into a new world where the platforms were floating. Dantes back glowed again, and another new item appeared. A whip with a claw at the end.

"The Ophinion whip, and I guess this form is its demon one." Dante said.

"Its demon one? There's more than one?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, in demon form, it's used to pull objects, but the angel form pulls you to something." Dante said. "Very versatile."

Dante used the Demon Pull ability to form a path to the statue at the end, and then used Arbiter to smash the chain apart, restoring a memory and getting them back in the house.

"Now to find your mom." Aladdin said.

As they continued through, they saw the spirit like vision of a woman running down the hall. "As your memories are being restored, maybe you are able to see the past memories of this place." Aladdin theorized.

They eventually came to Eva's portrait. "Is that...mom?"Dante asked as he walked up to it. He saw a faint image of the woman giving him a necklace. He placed his hand on the portrait after the memory. Blue tendrils worked up his arm this time, transforming into a blue scythe.

"Wow, now it's a scythe this time!" Aladdin said happily.

"And it turns out it's name is Osiris." Dante said. "Let's see what it can do."

Dante swung Osiris around with speed and precision into multiple enemies that were spawning. "I could definitely get used to this." Dante said.

Dante then picked up a blue rose, transferring them to another landscape. Ophinon then took on a different shape. Now it had white chains and a claw shaped like a bird's beak.

"This is it's Angel Lift Form." Dante said. "Guess you and me are going for a ride."

Aladdin hopped onto Dante's back and they used the whip to go to the next area. Dante's memories are now restored.

"I remember everything now." Dante said. "Virgil and I were those children of Sparda and Eva. And I think I was Eva's favorite. But those good times didn't last long. Mundus feared he'd be overthrown, so he hunted us down, and slayed Eva. Sparda gave me and Virgil our swords before erasing our memories, but the demons didn't stop hunting us."

"So you had your memories wiped so you couldn't make any sort of reappearance, right?" Aladdin asked.

"Looks like it." Dante said.

Before leaving Limbo in the back of the house, a large demon with a huge shield dropped in front of them.

"Looks like these guys aren't letting us go without a fight." Dante said.

Dante and Aladdin VS Guardian Demon

"Guess this is where things get a little messy." Dante said drawing his axe. He smashed it into the shield, leaving a huge scrape. The demon then charged, but Aladdin held it back with Blazing Palms.

"There's gotta be a weakness on this thing somewhere." Aladdin said. "Let me see what I can do to find out. Blazing Orbs!"

Small balls of fire then surrounded the demon. Aladdin brung his staff down and all the orbs pelleted the demon. The demon roared in pain as Dante ran in to deliver the killing blow.

Equipping Osiris, Dante jumped over the shield and delivered multiple slashed all over its body, with one final blow decapitating it.

"Oh, yeah. This is a definite improvement." Dante said.

As the two phased out of limbo, Aladdin was hugged fiercely by Alibaba. "Thank god you're alive. What were you thinking, you idiot!?" he shouted.

"I just wanted someone else to regain their memories as I search for my own." Aladdin replied.

"Still, I'm glad youre safe. Dont ever do that again." Morgiana said.

Dante then looked over to Virgil. "You're my brother." he said.

"Your twin brother. I think you have this around you neck." he said pulling out a similar necklace.

"They're twins? How could there be a difference?" Luffy asked.

"All the more reason why Mundus wanted them dead. If two Nephilim overthrew him, who knows what could've happened." Pit said.

"Now that you're back up to speed, we can work on taking them down." Hope said.

"And I know just where to start. The Virility Plant." Dante said.


	4. On the Hunt

Back at the Order's base, the heroes were going over the plan.

"The Virility plant was scouted out before by Kat. She knows everything there is to know about what goes on inside. It'll be suspicious if we all enter at once. So only a few will go." Virgil said.

"Alright, how many members should we take?" Dante asked.

"Six would probably be our maximum right now." Kat said.

"Once you enter the plant and bypass the demons, the Succubus should be located underground, pumping it's essence into the Virility." Hope said. "Were gonna have to act fast and powerful, so who's going with Kat and Dante?"

"Well, we'll need someone to disguise themselves as employees so they can sneak the rest of the members in." Kat said.

"I can do that." Naruto said. "I'm a ninja, so stealth and misdirection is my thing."

"Next, we need some sort of distraction to keep a few of the demons busy as we make our way inside." Kat said.

"You want a distraction? Teddie's your bear." Yosuke said.

"What? Why me?" Teddie asked.

"You're the most easily noticeable and distracted member here. Your a perfect mark." Yukiko said.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only because you said it, Yuki-chan." Teddie said.

"Anyway…" Kat continued. " We'll need someone to pose as a visitor so they can keep civilians from being too close."

"How about Rise?" Hope said. "She's a teen idol, so she shouldn't be hard to spot in a crowd."

"Wow, Rise, the one time your fame as Risette is actually useful." Sanji said.

"I'll do it, but I don't have to enjoy it." she said.

"Finally, we need some strong fighters to go down with Dante and slay the Succubus." Kat said.

"I'll go!" Black Star said. "These demons are about to know the reputation of the man who's gonna surpass god!"

"Big Talk, can he back it up?" Dante asked Tsubaki.

"Yes. He did defeat a powerful member of an organization known as Shadow Man." Tsubaki said.

"You'll need an expert on one who's slayed monsters like this. So, I'll come too." Erza said.

"Bringing out the big guns? I like it." Virgil said. "I heard she once took on 100 monsters in a dungeon. Now, all of our members have been casted. Let's begin destroying the Virility plant."

As the selected group walked down the streets to the factory, they made sure to avoid security cameras.

"Mundus has eyes everywhere, so we have to make sure we don't cause a scene." Kat said.

"We have a walking bear costume, so that's out of place enough." Dante said.

"You think so? Look again." Teddie said. The group turned around to see Teddie fully human with gentlemanly clothing.

"Now let me do my job next." he said walking up to a nearby camera and waving at it. "Hey! I'm one of the heroes trying to take you down. Come get me!" he said.

Limbo phased into view in an instant, the camera taking on a more demonic form of an eye. Teddie was immediately dragged in and surrounded by demons.

"If you think I'm a helpless bear, then think again! Bear-sona!"

Teddie looked around for his persona but didn't see anything. "Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention. Persona's don't work in Limbo. You're on your own." Kat said as Teddie looked back at the demons, who glared at him. "Uh, is it too late for an apology?" he asked before they drew their weapons. "Guess so." he said as he took off running.

"Wait! I'm a handsome knight, so I dont need Kintoki-Douji to deal with these guys!" Teddie said, drawing his claws. He then began fighting off demons as they ran towards him.

Along the way, Teddie noticed something lying on the ground. It appeared to be a spider-like gizmo with long pincers.

"What this? Didn't Virgil say there was something called Devil arms out there? Maybe this is one of them!" he took off his costume and slung the weapon over his back. "Well, hope this works." he said pointing the weapon at the demons. All of a sudden, the weapon's "eyes" glowed red. Teddie then instinctively pulled out a needle from the weapon and threw it at a nearby demon, which exploded soon after. Teddie then jumped into the air, saying some sort of monologue.

"First I whip it out! Then I thrust it...! With great force! Every angle...! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength! I... ram it in!"

Needles then flew everywhere into the demons while teddie said this, hitting all of the Demons at once.

"In the end… we are all satisfied. You're set free!" Teddie said, landing and snapping his fingers. All of the needles then exploded, taking every single Demon out.

"So that was the potential of this weapon." Teddie said. "Lucifer…. I think I'll keep it. I'll definitely score if I do!"

While Teddie fought, the rest of the group had soon arrived at the factory where the drink was produced.

"This is it. I won't be able to follow you in, but I can get you in there. Naruto, you keep watch outside and not to anything reckless, I heard about your antics three years ago from Sakura." Kat said.

"That was then, and this is now. I've changed a lot so I can take someone back with me." Naruto said.

As limbo formed around them, the storage crates began to warp and the halls distorted. Words popped up on the crates.

"Naruto and Rise will do their thing outside while we take care of this Succubus." Erza said.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets go." Dante said.

As they walked along the platforms, Black Star saw the words. "Obesity, Stupidity, Drink Virility."


	5. The Succubus

Naruto and Rise came to the Sampling district where large vats of Virility were distributed to the customers. "Ugh. I can't believe people actually buy into all this stuff. What sort of idiot actually believes this?" Naruto asked.

"All of the people here." Kat said. "Virility claims to help the body, but in reality, it poisons it. Take a look."

Naruto went into Nine-Tails chakra mode and Rise invoked Himiko. "I see it. The drinks doing something to their minds." Rise said. "Also, we're not alone."

"So, you noticed me?" came a voice. Out of the shadows came a robot with snake aspects.

"I am Snake Man, a soldier of Lord Flux." he introduced himself.

"I take it Flux is involved with Virility in some way." Naruto said pulling out a kunai.

"Not exactly, my master thinks this liquid will help him dominate later on, so he tasked me with stealing some." Snake Man said. "And when I'm done, there will be two less heroes to worry about. Long live the Flux Empire! Search Snake!" Snake-like missiles shot out of his cannon and blasted apart some vats as Naruto dodged. "Argh, This won't be easy without Megaman here." he said.

"Stay still so I can kill you. I need those samples!" Snake Man shouted as he fired again.

Mega Man then dropped down from above. "What's the matter, Snake Man? You weren't this reckless before. What happened to that Hunter's instinct?"

"Master found it useless so he deleted it. All I need is the urge to kill. I will not be scrapped like those failed rejects. I will not!" he shouted.

"I wish I could help you like Ice Man, but youre too violent. I have to put you down." Megaman said. "Freeze Cracker!" he shouted firing balls of spiky ice. They hit dead on, and Naruto went next.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto shouted, raising his arm with a large shuriken like energy construct.

Snakeman quickly slithered out of the way. "If I can't get the drink here, I'll just have to go to the source." he said crawling into a vent.

"Guys, a robot by Flux is heading your way. You need to kill the succubus before it gets its hands on the thing." Rise said to the other group.

"Great timing. We just run into it, and man, is it ugly." Black Star said.

"Hard to believe this is the source." Dante said looking at the creature.

"It looks nothing like the Succubus's I've read about." Erza said before the succubus noticed the three.

"Who the hell are you?" it shouted.

"We're your prom dates, you ugly bag of crap!" Dante said. "Names Dante."

"Dante? Son of the traitor Sparda? And Eva, the bitch?" It shouted before vomiting up something disgusting.

"But you can call me Dante the demon killer. Has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"You three want to kill me? You cant kill me! I'm 1200 years old!"

"You don't look a day over 12000!" Black Star replied.

"Damn little cretans!" it shouted as it started attacking them.

"Time for a makeover… Fairy Tail style." Erza said.

Heroes vs Succubus

"Okay, what's the plan, guys?" Black Star asked.

"If we cut the cables supporting it, it'll fall into that river below." Erza said.

"Leave it to me! Tsubaki, Shuriken Mode!" Black star replied.  
Tsubaki then glowed as she became a large shuriken. Black Star quickly threw it at a nearby cable. It sliced it off, then boomeranged back and hit the others.

"Now for the big one. Requip: Black Wing Armor!" she shouted as black armor with wings and a sword appeared on her. Erza jumped to the succubus and sliced off the last cable. At that moment, Snake Man, Mega Man, Naruto and Rise fell through the hole of pipes and fell with the Succubus. "Damn it. I'm too late." Snakeman said.

"You know what else you're too late for? My final blow!" Naruto said, slamming Snakeman into the lake below.

"Gaaaah! I'm melting! This...can't be." he said before sinking in it completely. "Snakeman...destroyed. Search Snake acquired." Megaman said.

"Now let's finish what we came here for!" Black Star said, finding the succubus holding on for dear life as it was being sucked into a Service fan.

"You know what you're big deal is?" Black Star said, jumping to it. "You're too clingy!"

He used Tsubaki's dark arm form to slice it's arms off, driving it into the service fan. It then was sliced off by the fan and defeated.

"I think youre all mixed up." Dante said. Black energy flowed to him, creating a new weapon, the Eryx gauntlets.

"Well, that's all for Virility. Let's get out of here." Black Star said.

"Black star, look!" Rise said, as a new weapon was in his hands, too. It looked like a naginata, but it was able to be split into two with chains and wielded like nunchucks.

"Sweet! I got an upgrade!" Black Star said. "Let's see, i think I'll call it… The Demon Slicers."

"Nice name. Way better than Eryx." Dante said, slamming them together.

Back in Mundus's lair, he soon felt a disturbance. "My succubus." he said.

"Yes, it is dead." Barbamon said appearing. "Someone is interfering with our plans."

"Dante. He's regained his memories and has joined The Order. And it looks like he's not alone. The son of Sparda is fighting BACK!" he shouted, shattering a window.

"No worries, no matter what they do, they wont escape Bob Barbas's grasp." Barbamon said, and they both laughed. 


	6. Return of the Black Winged Angel

"We've dented Mundus's rep. Now it's time to bust the door of truth wide open." Vergil began.

"Next, we take down the Raptor News Network. Without any propaganda, Mundus has no hold politically." Jexi said.

"It's not gonna be easy. Bob Barbas is a very powerful demon." Kat said. "He has eyes everywhere, so we need to be extremely careful."

"The Raptor News Tower is located here." Vergil said, pointing to a tall tower. "In limbo, it's a political prison for all the souls who have repented Mundus."

"So the idea this time is to raise some sort of revolt and have the prisoners overthrow the network?" Hope asked.

"Exactly. Luffy, you've broken out of Impel Down before, so youre going with Dante." Virgil said.

"Yeah. Prison break part two." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"So, who else is going?" Jexi asked the team.

"Just them. Barbas's got too much security so sending a big team will impede our efforts. Only Luffy and Dante for this one." Vergil said.

"No. Let me in on this too!" Pit butted in.

"Forget it. An angel will immediately give us away. Your light is light a bug zapper to demons." Vergil said.

"So, we need a third member who can easily blend in with the demonic aspects of Limbo." Dante said.

Everyone thought about this for a moment, then it hit them. "Mirajane!" everyone in the room shouted.

"She's perfect! Her takeover magic involves Satan Souls, so the demons won't know the difference!" Jexi said.

"Well, alright. If I have to, I'll go." she said stepping up.

Dante, Luffy, and Mirajane then went to the spot where Kat marked.

"I've never been on a mission with Mirajane before. I wonder why no one from Fairy Tail ever mentioned it?" Luffy wondered.

"Its best if you don't question it until we reach Barbas." Mirajane said.

"Well, alright." Dante said. "Ladies first."

As they all jumped into limbo, the whole world turned upside down, literally. It started to rain as well as the tower in front becoming more menacing like a prison.

"Guess we're in the right place." Dante said as they ventured forward.

"Man, being here brings back some bad memories." Luffy said.

"You didn't like it in prison?" Dante asked.

"Of course not. I almost died of poison and frostbite." Luffy said.

"Luffy, I only joined the team a few years ago, but I'm sorry about your brother." Mirajane said. "When we lost Lisanna after she went to Edolas, we all thought she was dead."

"It's okay. Ace was a good brother. And a real pirate. I miss him everyday, but that's what makes me stronger. And Jexi and the rest of them, they risked their lives by going into my memories to save me." Luffy said.

"You guys have a good team. Maybe I should join." Dante said.

"Well, I'm actually one of the five founding members of it. But Dante, it's not up to you. Jexi usually decides who should join." Luffy said. "And we all agree or disagree with it."

"I get it. Whatever Bob shows you when we fight, dont take it personally." Dante said.

As the group ventured onwards, they found the entrance of the prison.

"So this is what Bob Barbas actually does for a living." Mirajane said.

"Time for some good old fashioned prison breaks." Dante said. He equipped his new Eryx gauntlets and punched through the wall. Behind the wall were several demons who were chained to the ground or locked in nearby cells.

"Hey, you guys want a taste of freedom?" Luffy asked the demons.

"It's hopeless. Even if we break out, Bob Barbas would use our info and hunt us down." said one of them.

"Well, that's why we're here. We want to bring down Barbas and the Raptor News Network." Mirajane told them.

"Wait, I know you!" said one of the demons. "Youre that girl in that famous guild who uses Satan Souls!"

"Do we know each other?" Mirajane asked.

"You're a big deal down in the demon underground." one of them said.

"Like a celebrity. Well, you and the demon lords of course." said another.

"It's probably because the souls she has are really famous, right?" Luffy said.

"You kidding? Those are lower level demons. She's famous because she had the guts to absorb them and make those powers stronger." Said a fourth.

"Well, I did destroy an entire town with one of them." Mirajane said.

"Sounds like a destructive girl to me." said a familiar voice to Luffy. He looked at a nearby cell to see a Pit with black wings and hair. "Long time no see, Straw Hat."

"Pittoo!" Luffy shouted. "It's Dark Pit and you know it!" he shouted.

"You know this guy?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. He's a copy of Pit that came from this mirror when we battled Pandora. Why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"If you must know, I've gone through some changes since last time. I work for a team now. I was gathering info on Mundus when these demons got the jump on me." Dark Pit said.

"The Spectra Force, I presume?" Mirajane asked.

"Right on the nose. He invited me because it's always good to have an angel who can actually fly." Dark Pit said.

"Well, if youre here to take down Mundus, how about we work together?"

"Please. I don't care about this place. I'm just suppose to get the info and come back. But, since I'm stuck here, I may as well give the warden here a piece of my mind." Dark Pit said.

Luffy found the keys and let Dark Pit out. They then saw a man with half his face missing as he was terrorized by harpies.

"Hey, get away from that old guy, you freaks!" Luffy shouted.

The harpies screeched as they flew off. "Who's there? Show yourself!" the old man said swinging a stick.

"Were some guys who wanna take down Barbas. Do you know the way there?" Mirajane asked.

"I do. But I need something first. My eye. Those harpies stole it and I need it back." he explained.

"Your eye? Who are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Phineas. Philosopher, Inventor, Practitioner. I was trapped here because I was against what Mundus does." Phineas said.

"Well, how about this? If we get you your eye, you show us the way to the tower." Luffy said.

"A fair trade. I accept." Phineas said. "Now, I'll draw the harpies out, you follow them back to the nest where it is."

Phineas fired a flare into the air, attracting the harpies as they grabbed it and took it back to the nest. The heroes followed and confronted them, only to come face to face with a giant harpy.

"That must be their queen." Mirajane said.

"Let's dethrone her." Dante said.

Heroes Vs Harpie queen

The harpy took flight and circled the nest, eyeing its prey.

"It's toying with us." Dark Pit said before noticing the eye and some sort of weapon stuck in the nest. "We got a weapon and our prize." Dark Pit said. He flew up to the weapon and picked it up, and it appeared to be… a guitar.

"The heck am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Give it to me!" Dante shouted. Dark Pit threw the guitar to Dante. Dante then struck a power chord, sending lightning straight at the harpy.

"What kind of guitar is that?" Mirajane asked.

"It's called Nevan." Dante replied. "It uses lighting based attacks."

"Oh, I see." Mirajane said. "Let me try."

Mirajane grabbed Nevan and played a few notes. Her magic energy and the Devil Arm synched up perfectly, sending bolts of lighting everywhere.

Dark pit then made his move, shooting into the harpies eye. It screeched and grabbed him, throwing him into a nearby statue. The statue broke and both Dante and Mirajane felt a surge of power.

Dante rose up into the air, his coat turning red and hair turning white. He touched down, turning the entirety of Limbo white and black, slowing down time. Mirajane then transformed into her Satan Soul form, her colors changing form as well. "Let's rock." she said. They both charged the harpie with lighting speed and beat it at all directions. It was so fast, the Harpie only was in one place. Blow after blow was landed on it, until, with one final cross slash, it was sliced in half.

As they returned to Phineas, they returned his eye with Dante and Mirajane back to normal.

"That was Wild, what was that?" Dante asked.

"The Devil Trigger, the most powerful technique of a Nephilim. It is able to be triggered by pure anger, or out of instinct." Phineas said.

"If only Nephilim can use it, how come Mirajane was able to do it?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe the demon I used was part nephilim. Anyway, I don't think I'll use it much anyhow." she said. "But, I think I'll hold on to Nevan for a while, It may come in handy."

"Regardless, now you all are prepared to face Bob Barbas." Phineas said. He then forged a path to the tower. "Go forth and break the web of lies he has cast."


	7. News Break

The top of the tower was soon in sight as our heroes entered the fray.

"Finally. I get a little payback." Dark Pit said as they got closer and closer.

"So earlier, you mentioned something about getting info on Mundus. Do you have anything? A weakness or something?" Dante asked.

"Well, yeah. I found out something. About Lilith, his wife." Dark Pit replied.

"So, his secret is that he's in love with her?" Luffy asked as Dark Pit laughed.

"Please. He'd toss her aside in a second. No, she's carrying something important. His son, his heir. Kill the heir and it will destroy him emotionally." Dark Pit said.

"I get the feeling that not all you found." Mirajane said.

"You got it, I found the secret to his Immortality. The only way he maintains secrecy of Limbo and keeps his power sustained is through and Item called The Hell gate."

"I've heard of that before. Its supposed to be a portal between the human and demon realms." Mirajane said.

"You destroy it, Limbo phases into the Human world, and everything goes nuts. Mundus isn't gonna be safe after that." Dark Pit said.

"But, what about you?" Luffy asked.

"Please. After I kill Barbas, I'm out of here." Dark Pit replied.

"Well here's your chance." Dante said as they dropped into an arena. Suddenly the floor lit up, and a giant digital projection of Bob Barbas came up from the floor.

"This is Bob Barbas, just Doin God's work." It said.

"Hey bob, put a spin on this!" Dante shouted, showing a picture of him.

"My personal view on these terrorists, is that they are the absolute scourge of the entire earth. The worst of them, Is Dante. The Whole world would benefit from his non existence." A bulletin of Barbas said.

"Wow. He is good. Still, we're taking you off the air!" Mirajane said.

"Oh, really, you little punks?" Bob replied to them. "I wouldn't bet on it!"

Heroes VS Bob Barbas

"Looks like he's defending himself. The attacks he uses are just like out of an 80s video game." Dark Pit said.

"Still, he does have a weakness." Dante said running to a large red button on the ground. "Power off!" he shouted, jumping into the air and smashing the button into the ground.

Bob soon became weak to attack, and the heroes bull-rushed him.

"Segue into this!" Dante said, jumping into the projection.

There then was a live camera recording of Dante slaying demons. "Dante has a huge history regarding his past sins and mishaps." Barbas said. "He's killed maids, done drugs and alcohol, and is charged with sexual abuse. No one is safe from him, and people around the world know that."

"This isn't right! This guy's just stretching the truth to make Dante look bad!" Luffy said.

"Of course he is. He's with the media. Its their job to make the people they support look better and the ones who go against them look bad." Dark Pit said.

"I'll make him pay!" Mirajane said, blasting Barbas. She then jumped in too, and another screen was shown.

"Sweet, lovely Mirajane. Star centerfold, popular with men, but no one knows her dark side. Here's footage of her actually destroying an entire town with her magic, just to punish one measly criminal. If I'm being honest, her Guild is going way too easy on this. In fact, if I was on the Magic Council, I'd have her entire guild detained and demolished." Barbas said.

"That dirty bastard! She's done nothing to deserve this!" Luffy said.

"I'm only telling the truth, kid. Nothing's wrong with that." Barbas replied. " Speaking of, let's get a little expose on you, pirate captain." A third screen was then shown.

"There isn't a single member of your little group I dont know about. You're all wanted crooks responsible for throwing the whole government into chaos. You all should be executed with your heads on display for all to see. You think Fishman Island is grateful you "helped" them? They thought you were gonna wreck the place, all over some measly fortune. You can't protect anyone, not even your own brother." Bob said.

"Dont you ever… insult Ace like he's some second rate lackey!" Luffy said.

"I've had about enough of this." Dark Pit said pulling out a staff. "I got a new report for you. You're fired!" he shouted firing the spear, shattering the plane. They then found themselves in a newsroom with Bob looking at them with fear.

"Ace was a great pirate, and you say I'm not able to protect him? Breaking News: I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted. "Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling!" A barrage of large punches then hit Bob all over his body until it started to shatter. He then slowly got up after that. "Folks, I'm sorry to say, this was... my last broadcast. Thank you...and goodnight." he said before falling to the ground.

Blue energy flowed into Dante, giving him a new Angel Weapon. It was a pair of Shurikens called the Aquila.

Mirajane then got in the seat and turned on the intercom. " Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been lied to. Please listen to what I have to say. My name is Mirajane, a member of a group of the Dimensional Heroes. Bob Barbas has been lying to you. The real enemy here is Kyle Ryder. He's not who he appears to be. If you are a citizen who believes in what is right, please stand up against him. Thank you." she said.

"That'll have 'em asking questions, nice job." Dante said. Suddenly, a screen turned on. It showed SWAT teams flooding into the base of The Order.

"Damn. They found the hideout. We gotta get back." Dante said. "You gotta get back. I already did what I came for." Dark Pit said walking off.

"You think we'll see him again?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. He looks like Pit, but he's nothing like him. Who knows what he's thinking." Luffy said as the black winged angel flew off.


	8. Siege and Greed

Naoto ran down the halls of the Limbofied hideout, shooting any demons she came across. "This is bad. I knew Mundus might retaliate, but I wasn't expecting this." she said as she shot the demons. "Worse, I cant call Sukuna-Hikona, and I only have so many bullets."

"I'm afraid your time is up here, hero." said a creepy voice. Naoto turned to see Arojam approaching her. "You're that person we saw with the demon lord at Past Kadic."

"My name is Arojam, personal attendant to the seven great demon lords." he introduced himself.

"What is your mission? Why are you so fixated on vengeance against us?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, that should be obvious. I'm someone all you heroes met a long time ago. You destroyed me then, but now, thanks to their power, I have a second chance for revenge." he said.

"Impossible, I know only one person that is like that… Descole."

"Descole? The scientist? Afraid not. Look into my eyes and you'll know the truth." he said removing his hood. Naoto saw shocked to see large yellow eyes. "Remember now?" he asked.

"Of course. Arojam. Its Majora spelled backwards." she said.

"It seems you are in fact a Detective Prince, but you won't live long to tell any one. You're hero friends destroyed me when I tried to rid the worlds of that small little eyesore of a land. Now, I get to have some vengeance by killing you. Oh, boys!"

Several Large demons appeared in the room and surrounded Naoto, Majora disappearing. Naoto go ready for a fight when she tripped over something.

"What's this?" Naoto asked. It appeared to be a briefcase with a skull mark. "This must be the the Devil arms, Pandora. Hope it's compatible with me."

She set the case down and pressed a button, turning it into a machine gun. It fired off a myriad of bullets before another press turned it into a large bazooka. Three missiles fired off before sending all the demons into the air. It then transformed into a shuriken, slicing through all of them. Naoto wheeled the briefcase around for a moment before it transformed into a weapons platform. Dozens of missiles fired off in seconds, demolishing the demons and the entire room.

"Well, that answers that question. Now, I need to rejoin everyone else outside. They need to know the truth." she said running out with Pandora in hand.

Meanwhile, Chie was blasting through demons left and right with Gray and Sanji. "Damn. There's just no end to these things." Gray said freezing a few of them.

"Even though you Discarded Womanhood, Chie, I'll still protect you." Sanji said.

"Is that so?" asked a voice as they turned to see Barbamon. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to end you then."

"So youre Barbamon, huh?" Chie said.

"Indeed. I am the demon lord of greed and your executioner." Barbamon said.

"You stole the orange lantern, which means you got a huge power boost from it."

"Hahahahaha! You think that's why I took it? For power? How stupid. I did it for a much more interesting reason."

"Oh, really? And what's that?"Gray asked

"For the souls of the past Orange Lanterns of course." Barbamon said removing some orange rings from his robe. "Corpse Puppet." he said as hands began rising from the ground. "My ability allows the souls of the deceased to regain bodies of their own, but in exchange, they must do anything I say."

"They aren't yours! They're mine!" came a sudden voice. All eyes turned to see Larfleeze in the air. "You! How is this possible? You should be chasing after that upstart Flux!" Barbamon shouted. "Unless, did he somehow convince him of the truth?"

"My shinies showed me the way." Larfleeze said. "You touched them, not impostor."

"How did you know it was even me? My Chameleon ability allowed me to become a perfect copy of Flux. There's no way you could have known!"

"No mistaking thief." Larfleeze shouted. "Return lantern to me, Now!"

"It appears times have changed since we were last unleashed." Barbamon said.

"I hate to help out a bad guy, but we'll help you Larfleeze!" Chies said.

"Silence! You all thieves! I don't trust any of you!" he shouted flying towards Barbamon.

"Such an annoyance. Corpses! Deal with those three while I get rid off this annoying bug." Barbamon commanded as Larfleeze and him vanished into a different area.

"Well, that happened." Gray said.

In another part of the base, Oga rounded a corner and ran into Kat.

"Kat! Youre still alive!" Oga said.

"Not for long. You need to run. SWAT's closing in on me." she said.

"Let me help you then." Oga said.

"No! Get Vergil. He's trapped in Limbo." Kat said.

"Oh, no, youre coming with me!" he said before Kat felt a pain in her leg. Oga noticed the bullet wound. "It's no use. They're closing in." she said getting out a spray paint can and making the portal. "You need to go."

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"I wasn't asking permission." she said shoving Oga, sending him into Limbo.

"Dammit! What else can go wrong?" Oga asked himself before Larfleeze and Barbamon teleported in.

"Great. Just what I needed." Oga said before Barbamon noticed him. "So many pests left to exterminate today." Barbamon said. "Maybe this one will do. Corpse Puppet!" he shouted as a mechanical hand rose from the ground. "Ever hear that machines can have souls? Well, here's the proof." he said as a familiar robot rose from the ground. The robot in question was Air Man. "Destroy the boy!" Barbamon said, before teleporting out.

"Youre not getting away!"Larfleeze shouted teleporting with him.

"Well, guess I have to fight. Bring it, trash heap!" Oga said.

Air man just stared at him before firing an air shot from his chest.

"Not a talker, huh?" Oga asked. "Guess it makes sense since you're dead."

Barbamon and Larfleeze soon ended up on top of a building. "Excellent. No more pests, except a greedy one. But, I can exterminate it on my own."

"Look again, thief!" Larfleeze said, as he brung someone with him.

"You! Youre the Humming Swordsman!" Barbamon said, as he saw Brook approach.

"Yes. I felt all those poor souls you took. Crying out in pain. I can't let someone like you continue in this manner." he said drawing his cane sword. "Because of what youre doing, youre going to feel the chill of the land of the Dead yourself, demon lord."

"Very well. I'll kill both of you at once!" he shouted. "Greedy Wind!"

An orange wind then blew through the air at a fast pace. As Brook stood there ready to take it, he felt nothing, until seeing Larfleeze grieve in pain. "This attack inflicts great damage to anyone who has an abundance of greed in their hearts."

"Larfleeze, you maybe an evil soul, but I know you are not greedy like he says. Not entirely." Brook said, walking up to Larfleeze.

"Moron." Barbamon said. "Don't you see! Greed is what makes the world go round! As long as it lives on, so shall I!" Barbamon said laughing.

"No… Greed is not something that is to be taken lightly." Brook said. "When I became the Soul King, I knew the treachery my manager was doing. I left the life of a star, because I knew my place was with Luffy, free on the seas!"

"Freedom? Friends? What utter nonsense! I refuse to hear anymore of this pathetic dribble." The winds howled fiercely, creating a circle around Barbamon. " Step inside if you are so free of greed. Prove your word true!"

"I already did." Brook said as he was behind Barbamon. "Now, you'll feel a slight chill on your way out."

"What? How did you-"

"Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice!"

A slash of ice appeared on Barbamon as the winds dissapated. "I can't believe...I let my guard down." he said falling to the ground as Brook walked off. "I'm not licked yet, fool!" he shouted. "Really? Looks like it to me." said a new voice. Barbamon and Brook turned to see a creature with three eyes, black wings and in a biker outfit. "B-b-Beelzemon." Barbamon said.

"Beelzemon?" Brook asked.

"Another demon lord. The Demon Lord of Gluttony. Why are you here?"

"Lucemon asked me to come. He was afraid you might have gotten yourself killed. Can't lose another one."

"Ugh. I dont.. need your-" Barbamon started to say, but then faded away until an orb of light remained. "My one sin...was never knowing when I had all that in life." Barbamon said as he completely faded. Beelzemon then grabbed the orb of light. "Aw, you shouldn't have, Barbamon." he said before devouring the orb in one gulp. Appearing in his hand was a cane sword like Brooks. "That's one of those Devil Arms. Why do you have that?" Brook asked. "Its my ability. Its called Devil Eater. Every time I eat a Devil Arms, I can make it mine for as long as I wish." Belezemon said. But then, the cane sword glowed a deep green and flashed. "Looks like it hasnt accepted you as a master." Brook said. "That so. Then I don't want it." Beelzemon said, breaking it into two. Brook was shocked as it faded into nothing. "Besides, swords aren't really my thing." he said pulling out two guns. "I'll let you live for now, but if you see someone named Oga, tell him I'm ready to fight him at any time." he grinned before flying off."

"So, he's the one Oga is after." Brook said. "He really is a dangerous one. I hope he can take him." he said looking out to the sky.

Back in the base, Dante and the heroes have all met in the server room with Kat completly intact. "Kat! You're still alive!" Dante said.

"Yeah. I was shot in the leg, but I think I'll live." Kat said.

"Good, but now we need to erase everything. There are terabytes of sensitive data in these computers. I cant have Mundus getting his hands on it." Vergil said.

"I think I heard someone nearby!" shouted a SWAT member. "They're coming. I'll keep them busy for a while. You do what you need to." Kat said.

"No, we need you here." Vergil said. "Set the base to self destruct and leave afterwards."

"Let's move!" Jexi shouted. But before they could run, Kat felt a pain in her back as she fell to the ground, shocking everyone as the SWAT team ran in.

"They're here! Were busted!" Vergil said. "We need to go now."

"Not before I do this!" Usopp said. "Green Star: Skull Bombgrass!" A pop green was then fired at some of the SWAT members, making a large explosion. This took out the servers and buyed enough time for everyone to escape. Well, almost everyone. Looking around, Dante noticed Kat was the only one not with them. "Kat? Kat! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Sorry. But before the long nosed one fired the shot, I saw the SWAT team take her." Vergil said. "She's gone."

"There's still one way we can take her back." Jexi said. "We find Lilith. Dark Pit told us that she's carrying Mundus's child. We could use her as a bargaining chip."

"Perfect, and I know just where shes hiding." Vergil said. "There's a club here in town she visits. Its a cesspool for demons."  
"Looks like its time to Crash her Party." Dante said.


	9. Club Life Beatdown

Yang rode up to the designated club on her bike, Bumblebee. "So, this is it, huh. Pretty smart of them to send me alone on this." she said walking up to the club.

"Hold up. youre not on the list." Said the bouncer.

"Actually, I think my name is on there." Yan replied.

"Really? Where?"

Yang punched him in the face and sended him straight through the wall. She then walked in as if nothing had happened. The people inside were shocked. "So, anyone know where I can find Lilith?" she asked.

"Up here, little girl." came a voice. She saw a woman standing in a sky box above the club. "I should have known you heroes would come for me eventually."

"Yeah, but for entirely different reasons. Before I ask you to come quietly, can I get a drink with one of those little umbrellas?"

"Sorry, but how about a glass filled with your blood instead?" Lilith threatened.

"Yeah, not happening." Yang said. Guards then surrounded her. "Hey, do you know what happened to the last club that I attended?"

"No and frankly, I don't care." she said as the guards became demons before her eyes. "Oh, scary. Well, guess we gotta fight." Yang said, going into Limbo. As demons approached her from all angles, Yang began fighting off each one that came. She pelted each one with Ember Celica Blasts, ducking and weaving as they all came at her. "I see youre no slouch. No wonder the others have all died so far." Lillith said as each soldier was being demolished.

"You gonna come down here, or what?" Yang asked.

"All right. I've been looking for a chance to unwind." Lillith said leaping down. She pulled off what appeared to be a wig as something began to come out of her. Globs of flesh then came out of her back, forming into a giant baby abomination.

"Now there's a face only a mother could love." Yang said.

Yang vs Mundus Spawn

(Cue "I burn")

Yang charged the spawn, jumping into the air.

"Get her, you brat!" Lillith shouted as the child swatting at Yang. She got hit a few times, but kept getting back up.

"Youre only making things worse. With my Semblance, every hit i take is added to my own physical power." Yang said.

"Like I care. With this child, I'm protected. Baby, make mama proud."

The spawn then charged at Yang, slamming her into the ground, but then Yang was seen catching the fist and throwing it back.

"You werent kidding. Guess I need reinforcements." lilith said as demons began coming into the room.

"So many, this is gonna be tough even for me." Yang said. "But then again, that's what makes it so much fun." she said slamming her weapons together before going at it.

As demons began to surround her once more, she began beating each of them back as well as launching a couple at the spawn.

"You need bigger guys, lady. But first, I think your kid needs a spanking." Yang said.

"You want bigger? I'll show you bigger." Lilith said. Stone constructs then rose out of the ground, pulsing with orange light.

"So, this is what you needed that lantern for. Might be tough for normal strength, so I'll just have to go all out."

"Keep dreaming, girl!" Lilith said, and the spawn charged. But before they could hit, Yang began to glow brightly. "Then I guess its naptime for you." she smiled as ran to one statue and demolished it with a single punch before doing the others. She then turned her attention to the child and went for it.

"What… what is she?" Lillith shouted as Yang punched the spawn in its third eye, knocking it onto the ground. The spawn then receded back into Lillith, who whimpered as Yang approached her. "Look, here's how things are gonna go. I'll let you and the kid live, but we need you for something. Do as I say and they won't have to clean up anything of yours."

"U-Understood." Lilith said sadly.

Back at the hideout, Yang came in with Lilith cuffed. "Got you the package you asked for. Is the camera ready?"

"Yep. We're all set." Tails said.

"By the way, Yang, did you make a mess of another club while you were there?" Ruby asked.

"I've made messes in lots of clubs. You're gonna have to be more specific." Yang joked.

Meanwhile with Mundus, he put in the tape that was sent to him. Appearing in it was Yang. "Hey. Mundus. Names Yang. Listen, I know you have our friend. You probably want Dante for her, right? But we have a counter offer. Kat…" Yang started before panning out to see Naoto holding a gun to Lillith's stomach. "...for the life of your child." she said. Mundus was furious at this and unleashed an ear shattering scream.

"They've forced my hand, I'll have to take more extreme measures now." Mundus said. 


	10. Mundus's Rage

At the Pier, Mundus arrived with SWAT teams and the heroes with Lilith for the trade.

"You sure this plan is gonna work?" Ruby whispered to the heroes in the car.

"Yeah. We'll make the trade off here and get Kat back. But what Mundus doesn't know is that while we're doing the trade off, our friends are in his building going to destroy the Hellgate." Mirajane said.

"Kid, Maka, and Black Star all went with Hope, Jexi, Dante and Vergil. Having Meisters work with Nephilim seems a bit weird, dont you think?" Pit asked them.

"It doesn't matter if it's weird or not. As long as they destroy the Hellgate, we're golden." Usopp said.

Mundus got out of his Vehicle. "Is my child and wife safe?" he said.

Pit came out with Lilith. "She's here, completely safe. Now, you're gonna hold up your end of the bargain, right?"

"Of course. I'll release the girl, just return my child." Mundus shouted.

The two then let go of their hostages as they slowly moved to each end of the pier.

"Now, as long as nothing goes wrong here, we'll be okay." Weiss said before hearing a gunshot. They all turned to see a huge hole in lilith's stomach.

"Sniper!" one of the SWAT members said.

"I don't get it. Where did that shot come from?" Blake asked.

"Over there, by the crates!"

Out from behind the crates came Flux with a gun and a huge smile. "You steal my identity, I steal something from you. How do you like that, demon?" he shouted.

"Bastard!" Mundus shouted. "You have no idea what you just cost me!" he shouted.

"I do actually. Your child. And your wife." he said shooting Lilith in the head, killing her.

"No!" Mundus said. "Shoot him!"

"Time to go! Thanks for hiring me, heroes!" Flux shouted as he hopped into a small craft behind the crates and drove off. "Great. He passed the buck off to us." Chopper said.

"Sir! Youre estates being raided!" one of the SWAT members said. "All of your weapons are gone as is the lantern."

"What? Was this your doing as well?" Mundus shouted at the heroes.

"I think we should run." Ruby said as they got into the car and began driving off. "Don't let them escape!" Mundus shouted at the SWAT team.

"Wait, if the Heroes are at my estate…. then that means…. oh, no." Mundus realized. "The Hellgate. They're going to destroy it!"

Alarms blared in the estate as the entire place went into lockdown.

"Well, this could have gone better." Jexi said. "I hope the others are having better luck with the tradeoff."

"Flux pulled one over on us." Hope said. "I just got the call. He shot the child and Lilith and ran. He also took several weapons and the Orange Lantern from Mundus's storage."

"We gotta work fast, if Mundus now knows what we're up too, then it's only a matter of time before…." Maka said realizing.

"It'll take longer by going the normal way. We need a faster way to the top." Dante said.

" I might just have an idea." Jexi said, grabbing on to the others. "Ultimate Color Wings!" he shouted as rainbow wings appeared on his back. "Let's fly."

Jexi crashed through the window and soared up to the top. Before them stood the hellgate, which swirled before them. "Okay, how do we destroy it?" Dante asked Vergil.

"Easy. I just hit it with Yamato and it shatters in on itself." Virgil replied. Before doing so, the others were dragged into limbo, staring down Mundus himself.

"You heroes have interfered with my conquest for the last time. My succubus is dead, meaning no Virility. You murdered Barbas, meaning I have no more propaganda, you killed that demon lord, but you know what the icing on this cake is? Killing my child and stealing all of my weapons and the lantern!" he shouted.

"You think we're to blame? Youre the one who's been corrupting these people, youre the true enemy!" Hope said.

"Don't you see? These people here. Their idiots! The need someone to herd them, lead them, make sure they know their place." Mundus said. "I am that helper. I am that leader. I am their god!"

"Heh." Black Star chuckled. "If youre a god, then I'm the guy who's gonna surpass you! Let's go, Tsubaki!"

"So, it's going to be like that, is it? Then I suppose I must finish you then." Mundus said raising his hands as energy from the gate flowed into him. "He's absorbing the power from the Hellgate." Vergil said.

"Then what're you waiting for? Smash it already!" Dante shouted. Mundus then saw Vergil behind the desk. But before he could stop him, he quickly destroyed the hellgate with his Yamato.

"NO!" Mundus shouted. Dante quickly body slammed him out of a window, falling from the building.

"Call that a little vengeance for all those years ago." Dante said. Before the could leave, Mundus reappeared, this time encased in a mesh of stone and building, with the real thing inside.

"Two Nephilim? Two sons of Sparda? Sons of Sparda and those who fight with them, you shall die!" Mundus shouted.

"Everything you've done to this city is mega-uncool. That qualifies you as a Kishin that long over due." Soul said.

"Focus on that eye." Jexi said pointing to the third eye. "According to Yang, his child had something just like it."

"I. Am. Mundus." Mundus said.

"Youre an asshole!" Dante shouted back.

"Great demon Mundus, your soul is a Kishin egg and is pure evil." Kid said. "You've done nothing but bring misery and pain to these citizens. Its for that reason alone you die here today."

"Let's go! Time to bring down the big man!" Dante said as the heroes moved in to attack Mundus.

Heroes VS Mundus

The battle kicked off with Mundus raising a large arm and trying to crush them where they stood on top of the building.

"Go for his arms!" Hope shouted. "The arms are the biggest threat right now."

"Perfect time to try out the weapons we got." Maka said, pulling out Reaper.

"Let's go! Reaping Slash!" she shouted, slashing off one of Mundus's arms in one clean stroke. In the area where the cut was, several shadow versions of Maka began working their way up to the head.

"Youre not the only one who gets to show off, Maka!" Black Star said, getting The Demon Slicers.

"Time for a little slice and dice!" he shouted tossing them at the second arm. Like a buzzsaw, the arm was cut clean off.

"Hey, Maka, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Soul said.

"Do soul resonance with you and Reaper like Kid does?" Maka replied.

"Yeah. Though its gonna be different since Reaper isn't like me." Soul said. "Kid, you got any advice?"

"I don't think now's the time for advice. You'll just have to wing for now." Kid said as he shot at Mundus.

"Well, here goes nothing." Maka said and held both Reaper and Soul at the same time.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" both Meister and Weapon shouted.

Maka then glowed brightly as did her scythes. "Wow. This power feels incredible. Let's see how this works for us." Maka said jumping toward Mundus.

"Great Reaper Hunter!" she shouted, slashing both scythes at the same time. The result was a giant X in Mundus's chest.

"It freaking worked!" Soul said.

The x then began to crumble, revealing the real body of Mundus inside the construct.

"Nows our chance!" Dante said. Jexi then grabbed Dante by the arm.

"Ready for a little launch?" he asked as he began to spin Dante. "Ultimate Color...Catapult!" he shouted, launching Dante towards Mundus's real body.

"Let me in on this." Kid said. "Execution Mode!" The two guns he was holding then turned into bigger cannons on both his arms.

"Nose at 1.07 percent. Full release in 10 seconds." Liz said.

"5..4..3..2..1… Firing now!" Patty said.

"Death Cannon!"the three shouted at the shot was launched. It connected with Dante as he glowed purple and rocketed to Mundus.

"This ones for Mom and Dad!" Dante shouted, his sword piercing through Mundus's body. After a while, Mundus exploded. Leaving nothing but a Kishin Egg in dantes hands.

"So, who's got dibs?" Dante asked jokingly.


	11. True Demon

"I never thought I'd live to see this day." Kat said.

The heroes all looked out at Limbo City, to see it wrecked after the demons were exposed.

"Well, guess they'll have to rebuild." Jexi said.

"And I will be the one to lead them." Vergil said.

"Wait, what?" Sanji said. "After all the trouble we went through, you just take Mundus's place?"

"No. This is different. Mundus ruled with an iron fist. I will be their savior and lead them to an era of prosperity. Humans are weak, and they need protection."

"Youre talking to some right now!" Pit shouted. "I know where this is going. You'll end up like Mundus if you take the reins."

"Guess this Vergil's finally showing his true colors." Zoro said.

"I'm still on the human's side. I've done everything good for them. Slaying Mundus, helping the city, killing his spawn."

"Killing his spawn?" Ruby questioned. "Flux wasn't there on chance. You hired him."

"Indeed. He had a bone to pick with Mundus, so I offered him the perfect chance." Vergil said.

"You also let him get away with my Shiny!" Larfleeze said, crashing down.

"Your shiny is nothing but a corruption. Anyone who dares to look into it will fight over it. The world will thank me once they know it's gone." Vergil said.

Dante, hearing enough, lashed out at Vergil and clashed swords, Rebellion on Yamato. "Sorry brother, but this isn't how a leader should do things, not like this."

"Dont be. If you all aren't on my side, then you are in my way. Stand aside." Vergil said.

"No way." Jexi said stepping up. "I've already seen these people suffer under one ruler, they shouldn't do so under another."

"The old man told me that we have to live our lives our way." Natsu said standing beside Jexi.

"I stand for peace on all worlds. What you're doing will only lead to more ruin." Hope said standing next to Jexi.

"I see. Then I guess we have no choice then." Vergil said as he erected a barrier around him, Dante, Jexi, Natsu and Hope. "Let's fight. Only then will we see who is right."

Naruto jumped in at the last second. "My dream is to become Hokage. That's the one guy in my village who goes and takes all the pain. Youre taking the easy road, and that's not the way someone should go."

"Let's end this, Vergil." Dante said.

Final Showdown! Heroes vs Vergil!

"If you don't see the potential I have, then youre going to die trying." Vergil said before dashing forwards.

"Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted with his fist covered in a colored aura as he punched Vergil back. "I see. You're abilities really are something to behold." Vergil said.

"He's not the only one." Naruto said in Nine-Tails chakra mode. "This is the form I took on to take Sasuke back. I'm not giving up until he comes to his senses."

"Too bad you won't get the chance." Vergil said unsheathing his sword. Dante jumped forwards and clashed with him. He then switched to his scythe and whirled it around, slicing Vergil.

"I'm sorry brother." Dante said seriously. "Don't be." Vergil replied.

Natsu went next and blasted Vergil away. He then went running toward him, only to be blocked by Yamato. "I'm not going to make this easy!" he shouted, sending Natsu back.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"That's it! Hope, tag me in!" Zoro said.

"Its not going to work. Vergil's barrier is keeping any of you from interferring." Hope said.

"Then it's time to up the stakes." Jexi said walking forward. "Natsu, could you produce a flame?" Jexi asked as Natsu did so. "What is this?" Vergil asked. "After I let the Demon Lords escape, I took time off to revisit past kingdoms we beat to train. It was on Ignis, I uncovered something new. A new way to fight foes like you. You can't stop me now." he said opening his mouth as the fire flowed inside. "Element Change: Fire!" he shouted as flames surrounded him. When they cleared, Jexi had changed. His clothes now had flame decals on them as his hair had become red and fiery as an aura of flames surrounded him.

"My soul is burning red hot! Ultimate Color Red Fist!" he shouted as his fist was engulfed in flames as he punched Vergil once more. Flames blasted out his chest, as vergil strained in pain.

"Okay, time to get serious." Vergil said, slamming Yamato on the ground. He went into Devil Trigger Mode and produced a clone of himslef. Dante did the same.

The two clashed fiercely with everything they had. Sparks flew every where and the two brothers were like a blur. Vergil went in for the finishing strike, but then the others were right above him.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb!"

"Ultimate Color Red Barrage!"

"Shining Blue Laser!"

The attacks all hit their target as Vergil was pushed back tremendously. Before he could even react, Vergil felt a deeper pain as he saw Dante stick his sword inside of him..

"Dante, stop!" Kat said as the barrier subsided.

Dante released his blade. "I cant let him live, I'm just like him."

"No you aren't. Species has nothing to do with this. You need to let him go." Pit said.

"That's right. Youre just Dante. Nothing more, nothing less." Kat said.

Vergil got up and walked away in disgrace.

"I loved you." Vergil said before disappearing from sight.

At the Star Speeder, the heroes were saying their goodbyes to Dante and Kat as they boarded and took off.

"Hey, does anyone else hear something?" Oga said.

Hope opened a storage locker to find Team RWBY in it.

"Why are you here?" Hope said.

"I invited them." Jexi said arriving. "They were a big help, so I offered them a spot on the team."

"Well, they did stowaway, but I completly agree with you. Having Huntresses on board makes one big difference."

"That has nothing to do with it Hope. I don't invite people because of what they are or what their profession is. I invite them because I like them." Jexi said smiling.

"You...like them?" Hope asked in confusion. "You'll learn one of these days." Jexi smiled. "Let's take a rest. Its gonna be a while before our next destination. After all, we still need to deal with five more demon lords."

"Of course. I understand." Hope said as they headed back to the waiting area.

Meanwhile in a dark area, we see five figures, one being Beelzemon. "So, the heroes slayed Barbamon as well." said the first shadow.

"Yeah. Bone boy saw to that. Sliced right through him. Such a shame really." Beelzemon said.

"It matters not." said Lucemon. "As long as we still live, we shall avenge our fallen brother and sister."

"I would like to make a suggestion." said one of the figures. "I know of something that we could use against these so called heroes. Powerful technology that far exceeds our technology today. I'm speaking of course about the most advanced civilization in all of the worlds! The Azran!"

"The Azran? I thought all their technology was lost after what happened." Lucemon said. "Not all. I believe there is a key to reviving a long lost super weapon of theres." the figure said. "I just require your permission before I do this."

"Very well, Daemon. This task will solely be left onto you." Lucemon said.

"Of course, master. Until we meet again. Farewell." Daemon said before vanishing.

"Do you think he'll come through?" a figure asked.

"I don't know for sure, as long as the weapon is found, I couldn't care less." Lucemon said.

Meanwhile with Flux, he was carefully loading the Lantern into a small capsule. "I can't use this thing. Look what its already done to the crew." he said to himself as he saw several grunts fighting among themselves. "Goodbye, you piece of trash." he said firing it out into space. "Now that that's over, its time for my next plan." he said looking at a newspaper where the headline read, "Living Mummy found in ice."

To be continued in….Dimensional Heroes Evolved: The Azran Legacy

Story by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor.


End file.
